Broken
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU She was never needed. He didn't need anyone. One night up the fire escape running away from her constant nightmare leads her to form a strange compainonship with a boy who soon sees that needing a friend isn't something to regret. C.C/Lelouch C.C/Lulu
1. Chapter 1

**Karin: Hey people! Here's my first Code Geass fic! And what better way but to write about C.C and Lelouch, ne? **

**Lelouch: oh great, now your damaging my anime with your stupid writing. **

**Karin: Your anime? I don't see it named after you.**

**Lelouch: Ahem. Code Geass: **_**Lelouch **_**of the Rebellion!**

**Karin: **_**(waves him off)**_** No one pays attention to that part of the title**

**Lelouch: **_**(glares) **_

**Title: **Broken

**Rating: **Teen for angst, language, and violence

**Pairing: **Subtle Lelouch/C.C. Mostly friendship though since they're only ten in this fic, but there is going to be romantic moments between them too.

**Genres: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort/General/Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **She was never needed. Never noticed. Every sleepless night was a complete nightmare for her to endure. No one cared. No one approached her. One night of climbing up the fire escape to get away from the nightmare begins a strange companionship with a boy who didn't think he needed anyone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**--**

**Broken**

**Chapter One**

**Solitude**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Golden eyes snapped opened as a loud crash of something breaking reached her ears. Loud shouts followed saying any possible profanity and/or insult to each other at the top of their lungs. They were at it again apparently.

Small hands crept up to hold her ears in a fruitless attempt to block the yelling. But it didn't do any good, it _never_ did any good. Their small two-bedroom apartment wouldn't allow her the luxury of living in ignorance from their constant nightly shouts with its thin walls. A passing thought of hers was if the neighbors across the hall could hear them as well. Possibly.

Another crash sounded. Something fragile was broken this time. It seemed like the female voice was now throwing objects at the male voice, her tired mind noted.

"YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR THIS FAMILY!" the woman's shrill voice screeched. "TOO BUSY SCREWING YOUR SLUT, YOU BASTARD!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU BITCH! I BET YOU'RE PUTTING OUT ALL THE TIME!" the male's brash voice shouted back with equal venom.

The girl cocooned herself inside the covers more. _Please stop, _her mind pleaded, _please stop yelling. Stop shouting! Just stop! Please! _She chanted in her mind repeatedly.

But it didn't do any good. It never did.

And thus the endless cycle continues through the night.

**--**

Her fogged mind barely registered the teacher scolding her for sleeping in class yet again. Her unique long green hair in two low pigtails and her petite frame in a maroon oversized t-shirt and jeans covering her ten-year-old body. Old runners kicked against the legs of the desk softly and slowly.

"Now, please pay attention! To make sure this behavior won't keep up, I will call your parents! Do you understand?" the teacher ended her scolding with a warning. As always, the child never replied back. Her emotionless expression seemed like it was permanently placed on her face.

The teacher went back to her lesson as well as the students who seemed satisfied with some form of entertainment to relieve them of this monotonous routine of school.

All the while the child dreading the sleepless night that was to come.

**--**

Humans were self-centered and hypocrites, she concluded. All that mattered to them was themselves and if nothing bad was happening to them then they didn't even spare a glance. They say they want to help but their selfishness always contradicts their non existent sympathy. Sympathy is only a ruse to get people to stop whining about themselves and pay attention to the person who's giving them the lying sympathy.

She tucked her knees to her chest and laid her chin on her knees while she sat at the park bench all by herself. The other children were eating lunch and joking around too wrapped up in their ignorant bubble to notice the little girl sitting away from the tables on a lone park bench with nothing but the clothes on her back.

She never had lunch. Her subconscious strays away from leaving the confines of her room to make lunch afraid she might get caught up in the crossfire of the disputes. She can only make herself dinner before one of the other occupants of the house come in from work. And she didn't even want to look at either of them much be in the same room as them.

She wondered vaguely if other parents don't greet their children. If they treat their children as if they never exist most of the time. If their parents never hold or comfort them. If their parents ignore them all together.

No. she was sure that none of their parents treated them that way.

**--**

Her stomach growled loudly as she shut the door into her apartment. The atmosphere was dead, something she was used to, as it never really had the homey quality since she was four years of age.

She placed her backpack in her room with only a bed, a dresser, and bare walls. Her stomach whined some more as she proceeded to make herself an early dinner and late lunch. She never made food for the other occupants of the house.

She absentmindedly stirred the stew she was making while standing on a foot stool to reach the top of the huge pot. She was a pale, scrawny little thing. Whether it was because she lacked nutrition or it was because she didn't hit puberty yet she didn't know.

Either way, her smallness made it easier to hide away from things trying to get her.

It was easier to sit at her bench without a disturbance. It was easier for her to slip through the window onto the fire escape in her room to go to school. It was easier to curl up in her blanket and cocoone herself from the harsh reality she lived in.

The reality of solitude. Of loneliness. Of isolation from the world.

**--**

She was never needed. Never noticed. No one ever approached her. She was invisible to every single human being. Even the people who brought her into this miserable world never gave her much acknowledgement.

She was a ghost, a phantom, she compared herself. As she laid her springy bed cowering away from the noise from the living room, she knew that her life revolved around solitude.

Just another person in this big world. Why spare her a glance when humans are too busy with themselves? Humans were selfish creatures after all.

No one ever needed her. No one ever noticed her.

She clutched the old dirty stuffed plushie of Cheese-kun she had from when she was three to her small scrawny form as she clamped her eyes tightly shut. Her chanting resumed in her mind like a mantra to keep her sanity.

The reality of solitude was not a happy one.

**--**

**Karin: So how many of you went to Otakon 2008? It was really great this year. I saw this really awesome AMV called Critical Mass for Code Geass by blenderben. They did a really great job and you can find it on youtube. My friend and I were very excited about all the Code Geass merchandise and cosplayers there even though we didn't cosplay from Code Geass ourselves. Oh well, I got some great pictures and lots of hugs from fans. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Karin: Hello! Here's the second chapter to Broken! Thank you for the support so far.**

**Lelouch: When am I going to show up? And why is C.C the main character instead of me? The girl has the personality of a rock!**

**C.C.: It's better than having such a girly scream.**

**Lelouch: My scream is not girly! **

**C.C.: Oh look, is that Arthur with your Zero mask again?**

**Lelouch: **_**(screams like a girl) **_**Arthur, get back here with that mask! **

**Karin: **_**(sweat drops) **_**erm… okay…**

**Title: **Broken

**Rating: **Teen for angst, violence, and language

**Pairing: **Lelouch/C.C.

**Genres: **Angst/Drama/Friendship/General/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **She was never needed. Never noticed. Every sleepless night was a complete nightmare for her to endure. No one cared. No one approached her. One night of climbing up the fire escape to get away from the nightmare begins a strange companionship with a boy who didn't think he needed anyone.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Code Geass, C.C. would be with Lelouch for sure (cries in a corner)

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter One:**

**Icarus923- **Congrats on being this story's first reviewer! Yes, poor C.C. (sniffle)

**Kiki Hayashi- **I'm so honored that the author of Slices of C.C. would compliment this story. I hope you continue to enjoy yourself as the story goes on.

**Nilie- **thanks for the advice; I think I will use italics next time. I know what you mean about finding an AU. I can't seem to find any AU C.C./Lelouch fics. Not that I don't like nonAUs on them, but I would like to see AUs too. By the way, I really enjoy your co-writing skills with Kiki. I hope to see more fics from you two in the future.

**Reaper-penguin- **thank you for the praise. I hope you continue to find this story interesting as it goes on.

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- **Poor C.C.

**Somebody- **Sorry about that.

**

* * *

**

**Broken**

**Chapter Two:**

**Screaming**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Dark circles were apparent under her amber eyes as she trudged her way to school. Her mind played the yells and shouts from the previous night over and over in her mind despite her pleas for it to stop. It seemed her self-conscious didn't want her to have peace in mind.

Her left hand gripped her ruddy backpack strap tightly as the screams continued in her head. So tight that her knuckles turned a ghostly white. Anything to distract her from the constant screams in her mind from all her sleepless nights.

The voices only got louder.

Without even realizing it, she cupped her hands on her ears and clenched her eyes shut. Every shout and yell was in such clear detail. She heard every syllable perfectly. It was driving her insane!

The screaming was so loud that she didn't notice she was walking into the busy street. Suddenly, she felt something yank her back roughly. She swayed for a few moments before regaining her balance. She didn't even notice a woman asking her if she was alright.

They just wouldn't stop! Those damn voices just wouldn't shut up! Shut up! Her mind screamed. And with that, the child took off never glancing at the dark haired woman.

**--**

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The green haired girl repeated the process steadily. Sweat drenched her face from running so fast. Her back was pressed up against a tree trunk to support her. Her backpack lied at her feet since she was too exhausted and unsteady to hold it. Her body racked with convulsions as she continued her panting.

It finally stopped. The screaming had left her alone for the moment. Her mind radiated silence, to which she was relieved. She didn't know how long she could take it if she went to school like that.

Speaking of school, she must be really late. It was almost lunch now. The poor girl had spent her whole morning running around the park in an effort to deafen the screaming in her head. Running seemed to have quieted the screams.

She allowed her back to slide down the tree trunk no longer being able to stand. She ran for hours nonstop. She didn't stop running until she was absolutely sure that the voices weren't there anymore.

After maybe fifteen minutes of taking deep breaths and relaxing, the young girl rose from her spot and dusted off her clothes—the same ones she wore yesterday—and shakily walked in the direction towards her school.

She was sure she would be able to arrive at lunch time and use it to rest on her bench.

**--**

The cool surface of the bench helped ease her sweating shaking body. As always, the other children were talking and laughing with one another never noticing the green haired child all alone. Humans were indeed very air-headed, selfish creatures. Stuck in their own little world to notice the greed and corruption in this dark, depressing world.

It made her nauseated just thinking about it.

She couldn't bring herself to get up from the bench. Not like anyone would notice or even care if she showed up to class or not. She was a ghost, a phantom to the world around her. Who would notice a simple, quiet child like herself?

No one and that's how it will always be.

Although, she supposed she didn't really care if she was noticed. Everyone just irritated her anyway. Why in the world would she want to spend her time around people who just irritated her? She was better off alone.

And alone she would always be.

**--**

A soft groan escaped her lips as she opened drowsy amber eyes. Sitting up on the bench, she realized she must've fallen asleep a long time ago—if the darkening of the sky was any indication.

But she was not roused from her slumber naturally for she was sure she felt a droplet of water fall against her eyelid. Perhaps she spoke too soon for the next moment, more droplets of water followed coating her in moisture.

In a hurry to get out of the rain, she took off into the night and raced towards her apartment. She didn't call it home—she _never_ called it home.

Her shoes made squishy sounds against the payment as she traveled. Her senses were heightened as well as her awareness. She didn't like being outside like this all alone—it made her feel paranoid like something was going to jump out and get her.

Finally reaching the fire escape, she climbed up hastily—yet clumsily due to the slipperiness of the bars from the rain—in order to get to her room. Her one domain where she can be safe, or at least as safe as she can get these days.

Just as she moved to open the window, she heard it—the screaming. The shouts. The yells. It was deafening even with the window muffling the sound. It was so clear. So sickeningly clear she wanted to scream herself to the heavens. She wanted it to cease—to end!

Inside her mind, she screeched at the top of her lungs. Inside her mind, she yelled until her throat was soar like the screams around her. She felt like she was being drowned out constantly by the surrounding screams. Compressing and smashing her own as if hers were only a meek whisper.

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. She chanted inside her head. And as always it would never stop because everything hates her. Everything likes seeing her miserable and pushed into a corner helplessly.

And she hated herself for it.

The thunder cracked in a strong boom making her yelp and tremble. She was terrified of thunder. It always scared her. Usually if she was in her room, she would cower under her covers with Cheese-kun, but she wasn't in bed. She was outside.

Outside with the thunder.

The green-haired girl whimpered and desperately tried to open her window. However, her shaking hands and malnourished body couldn't lift it. She was too disoriented from the thunder. Another whimper—more loudly this time—came from her mouth as she tried in vain to open her window.

The thunder boomed again with an ominous aura making her heart jump and her brain to completely freeze. Purely on instinct and adrenaline, she raced up the fire escape towards a slightly cracked open window on the next floor. Grasping the edge of the window as if it was her life line, she pushed it up and scrambled inside the pitch black room. Slamming it shut behind her, she crawled away from the window as fast as her body would allow her towards the darkest corner of the room.

She pressed herself into the wall as she held her ears when another round of thunder cracked. She bit her lip to the point it started to bleed to prevent herself from crying out. However, due to her trembling, little whimpers escaped her bleeding lips without her consent.

Shaking, scared, and solitary—she formed herself into a fetal position on the carpet floor in a helpless heap. It hurt to be this weak. To be this scared. Consequently her pride lost this round as her fear controlled her.

And the screams in her mind raged on with the storm.

* * *

**Karin: YES!!! Finally done with chapter two! Terribly sorry that it took so long for this to come out. Hopefully I'll be quicker next time with chapter three. **

**C.C.: And to show her apology for taking so long, she's decided to give you a preview for the next chapter. **

**Karin: Ah yes, thank you C.C.! Now onto the preview! **

**Preview of Chapter Three—Solace: **

_Hesitantly, as if unsure the food was actually there, her pale hand reached out to grasp a slice of the pizza. Her movements were cautious and shaky even after taking the substance into her hands. _

**End of Preview: **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
